Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors)
Link (Counterpart) Dark Epona (Horse) (Hyrule Warriors Legends) |alt_forms = Dark Toon Link (incarnation) Dark Young Link (incarnation) Dark Fierce Deity (transformation) |alt_form_of = |race = Doppelgänger/Hylian |groups = Dark Forces (Hyrule Warriors Legends) Dark Cia's Forces }} }} is Link's dark doppelgänger and an enemy from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. Biography A War of Spirit When Link finally obtains the Master Sword, he starts to become overconfident in his own abilities. Sensing this, Cia takes advantage of his arrogance and pulls out the darkness in his heart to create a doppelganger out of shadow. He fights one, but four more appear, as Link still harbors arrogance in his heart, which also obstructs the Master Sword's true power. Eventually, he becomes trapped in a room where he is nearly overwhelmed by Dark Links, but is saved by his allies at the last minute. As Link realizes his limits and discovers the power of friendship and cooperation, all the Dark Links disappear and the Master Sword shows its true power. Cia's Tale: Darkness Falls In Cia's Tale Darkness Falls, Cia summons Dark Links to replace Wizzro and his Icy Big Poes that had defected to Ganondorf's Forces, while Cia descends further into her madness, saying that the Hero will protect her. She views her Dark Links as if they were the real Link. Wind Waker: Reclaiming the Darkness Following Cia's defeat, Cia's spirit was captured by Phantom Ganon from the Era of the Great Sea. After stealing the Triforce of Power from Lana and using it to warp time and space causing location from the Era of the Great Sea to appear in Hyrule, he created Dark Cia to siphon and absorb Cia's magic. Informed by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the legendary King of Red Lions, that the one responsible originated from the Era of the Great Sea, Link, Lana, and Tetra journey to the Temple of Souls to rescue Cia. As a result of absorbing Cia's magic, Dark Cia gains Cia's power to summon Dark Links. After the Hyrulean Forces manage to drive off Dark Cia and Lana restores Cia's physical form, Dark Cia returns, flanked by two Dark Links. They proved to be no match for Link, Lana, Tetra, and King Daphnes, who defeat them along with Dark Cia. Gameplay Hyrule Warriors Dark Link also appears as an alternate costume for Link, which is obtainable by purchasing the Hero of Hyrule DLC pack. The Dark Link outfit has the special attribute of effecting the color of Link's weapons to match Dark Link's black shadowy coloration. Additionally it will also turn his Great Fairy and Epona weapons into Dark versions (possessing red eyes and black shadowy coloration) of them. Cia (as a playable character) is able to summon Dark Links with her Scepter moveset. Material Drops * Silver Material: Link's Boots * Gold Material: Link's Scarf Dark Young Link Dark Young Link is the shadowy doppelganger of Young Link, who appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode. He uses the same moveset as Young Link and can transform into a Dark version of the Fierce Deity. Hyrule Warriors Legends In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Link's Dark Link costume can be unlocked by completing the True Partners reward map (which is unlocked by completing the True Partners Illustration Portrait). Additionally, other doppelgänger such as Dark Cia, Dark Twili Midna, and Dark Zant appear as enemies in the story. Dark Cia can summon Dark Links as part of her moveset. She also summons two Dark Links to fight alongside her in the Wind Waker: Reclaiming the Darkness story scenario. Dark Toon Link Dark Toon Link is a shadowy doppelgänger of Toon Link who appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode in Hyrule Warriors Legends. He uses the same moveset and drops the same Materials as Toon Link. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Level 1 Horse Dark Link & Dark Epona WVW69ialGuYM9xdm4L.jpg|Dark Link riding Dark Epona File:Hyrule Warriors Dark Link Dark Great Fountain Fairy WVW69iamnU4aZHrf0I.jpg|Dark Link and the Dark Great Fairy Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hylians